Cigarettes and Memories
by Spooky-Chan
Summary: Zoro's death hurt Luffy more than anyone else. At least Sanji and his cigarettes are there to comfort him. Sanji x Luffy. Hints of Zoro x Luffy


**Disclaimer**: Dont own One Piece or any characters included in this fictional story. Just the plot and...yeah. So dont sue, cuz I'm poor and all you'd get would be a Sanji plush and...20 dollars. -- 

**Pairing**:Sanji/Luffy, hints of Zoro/Luffy

**Warning**:Yaoi, Slash, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Smoking, Angst, etc.

**Key**: _italics _ past, memories

* * *

It didn't suit him.

It didn't suit him at all.

Blowing out a thin cloud of smoke, I kept my gaze firmly locked on his form. Placing the nicotine stick back between my lips, I watched as the teenager mimicked my previous gesture.

The dark smoke trailed upwards into the light breeze as he leaned against the doorway, staring out into the dark abyss that was the Grand Line.

I never agreed to him starting. Because of course, once you're addicted it's tough as hell to stop. His hand suddenly shot up and gripped the wall tightly, squeezing hard as the veins popped out of their hiding.

The pain must've been unbearable for him.

But just as suddenly as it happened, it stopped. His hand dropped from the wood like dead weight as his thick mass of black hair swayed slightly.

Losing someone you deeply care for.

* * *

_"Hey Sanji, why do you smoke these things anyways?" I finally took notice of the boy sitting next to me at the kitchen table as I removed the cigarette and blew out the thin mist._

_"Something to do." I replied, placing the still burning stick in the ash tray while dropping my feet to the floor and sitting up in the chair. Luffy blinked at me for a second, then looked towards the cigarette before reaching out and snatching it._

_"Oi, Luffy! Wait!-"_

_"BLEAYUK!" Followed by a series of chokes and hacks was his reward as I glared and pulled the stick out of his grip._

_"You're not supposed to inhale the smoke, you idiot!" I growled, watching as his hands wrapped around his throat and he continued to gasp for air._

_"Disgusting!" He cried, after downing his fifth cup of water. "Dont know how you can take those things."_

_"Like I said, it's something to do." I deadpanned, refilling his cup as he made a face of pure distaste._

* * *

_Things changed when he left. Everything seemed far too quiet. I mean, I know he sleeps all the time, but...we all knew there was something missing._

_Plucking the used cigarette from my mouth, I flicked it over the edge of the crow's nest, watching as it flipped a few times before plummeting to the deep blue below._

_Leaning farther back against the wood, I brought my knees up to my chest and shoved my head against my knees. I was shaking._

_Stupid swordsman..._

_Asshole..._

_HOw could you get yourself killed?_

_Shutting my eyes tightly, I gripped the black fabric that covered my legs as the unwanted tears fell._

_Who was going to argue with me over every little thing?_

_Who was going to protect our captain?_

_Who was...who was going to be there for Luffy?_

_Pulling my head back up, I let my legs fall straight as I sighed heavilly, searching my jacket half-heartedly for the box. Failing to find it, I cursed loudly, raising my leg and kicking the pole in front of me hard in irritation. But his voice broke away my anger._

_Looking up through misty eyes, I saw the captain hanging onto the edge of the crow's nest for dear life as the shaking slowly ceased. I waited for him to question my actions, but instead, he crawled inside and fell to his knees unceremoniously._

_"L...Luffy?" I couldn't see his face, but I could somewhat feel what was going on. His fists clenched tightly as his shoulders trembled, followed by the sudden droplets landing on the wood beneath him._

_The teenager raised his head and we locked eyes. I had to resist the urge to turn away from that look as he choked out a sob._

_Fear._

_Sadness._

_Longing._

_I hoped maybe he wouldn't understand what was happening, but he was the one who was suffering the most. As the tears cascaded down flushed cheeks, Luffy slowly crawled between my legs before stopping and grabbing my arms in his shaking grip._

_"Sanji...please..." Closing my eyes, I nodded, completely understanding. Raising my hands, I cupped his face before pulling him forward, pressing my lips against his own._

_"...make me forget..."_

* * *

_"FUCK!" I cried, kicking one of the chairs at the table hard as it flew and smashed into the wall, falling to the ground in pieces. I needed a smoke badly. But as I looked to the table for my pack, my eyes widened as I saw the empty box._

_'But there was one...'_

_Then it hit me. I sighed heavilly while jogging out of the kitchen to the deck. Searching for my target, I soon found him up on his usual perch. The only difference being the cigarette placed between his tightly closed lips._

_"Luffy...?" I reached out to snatch it away, but his hand shot out and caught my wrist, holding it tightly. His black locks overshadowed his eyes as he lowered his head, blowing smoke from his nose._

_"It's just like you said..." Luffy turned and looked straight at me, a simple smile on his face._

_"Something to do."_

* * *

Crushing the burnt up nicotine stick in the ash tray that lay under my hammock, I sighed heavilly, rubbing my bloodshot eyes. Soon enough, the sound of his footsteps growing closer reached my ears as I dropped my hand.

Looking up at him, his emotionless gaze fell on me before he lowered his head and crawled over me. Wrapping his arms around my waist, he buried his face into the crook of my neck as I raked a hand through his mess of black hair.

Staring up at the ceiling, I listened as his shaky breaths turned relaxed, signaling his unconsciousness. Closing my eyes, I decided sleep would be good.

But as I fell closer and closer to darkness' awaiting arms, a voice whimpered out softly.

"Zoro..."

And I felt nothing but pain.

**End**


End file.
